Para rescatarte
by Souji Vizard
Summary: SPOILERS CAP 486 DEL MANGA! Orihime se preguntaba por qué Ishida se había negado a acompañar a todos a Hueco Mundo, siendo que ya había ido antes. "Inoue-san… son dos cosas muy distintas" dijo.


Aquí mi segundo aporte al fandom de Bleach, sólo espero que tenga un poco más de aceptación que el anterior (si no lo han leído, invito a que lo hagan y me digan si de verdad es tan poco interesante xD). Bueno, este es solo un one-shot sin vueltas, espero que les guste :)

** Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, y **ESTA HISTORIA TIENE SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO 486 DEL MANGA!**

* * *

**Para rescatarte**

_por Suri Vizard_

* * *

–_Oh, parecen estar divirtiéndose. ¿Les organizo su viaje a Hueco Mundo?_

La pregunta de Urahara Kisuke quedó en el aire tomando desprevenidos a los reunidos en la habitación de Ichigo y todos, menos Ishida, habían asentido con seguridad. Nel y Pesche saltaban contentos de la alegría ya que irían a rescatar a Dondochakka.

–Está decidido entonces –reafirmó Urahara, intentado pararse, aún apoyado sobre el marco de la ventana–, mañana les enviaré un mensaje para indicarles a qué hora deben reunirse para que abra el Garganta.

–¡No, no esos horribles mensajes de sangre! –se quejó Ichigo.

–No tienes sentido del humor, Kurosaki-san… –dijo el ex capitán, desapareciendo por donde había venido, tan misteriosos como siempre.

Ichigo suspiró mientras todos los otros se preguntaban de qué estaba hablando, al parecer él había sido la única víctima de la broma de Urahara; sin embargo ninguno le dio más importancia de la que merecía. Nel y Pesche hacía un baile improvisado, Inoue se reía tímidamente de ellos y Chad se mantenía callado como siempre; ninguno realmente mostraba una actitud de preocupación, era como si la idea de ir a un mundo oscuro y altamente peligroso, previamente gobernado por hollows y ahora siendo atacado por un ejército desconocido fuese algo de todos los días. Encima iban a infiltrarse sin un plan (a menos que Urahara tuviese uno) y solo para rescatar a un hollow, raza que supuestamente era enemiga de shinigamis como Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿Acaso existía algo más raro y disparatado que eso?

Ishida Uryuu suspiró con dejadez. Ya había escuchado cómo venía la mano y cuál era el problema en Hueco Mundo, pero no tenía más alternativa que desistir de acompañarlos debido a sus poderes como Quincy. Él era un destructor: no enviaba a las almas hacia algún lugar mejor, simplemente las exterminaba. Cuando se ponía a pensar en su poder como Quincy llegaba a la conclusión que era tan letal que a veces parecía aterrador.

–¡Yo me quedo con Itsigo! –exclamó la pequeña Nel cuando Kurosaki les insinuó a todos que se fueran– Pero Orihime-chan no puede volver a casa sola, ¡Ustedes –dijo señalando a los dos hombres aparte de Ichigo– tienen que acompañarla hasta su casa!

–No, no hace falta Nel-chan… –negó ella moviendo sus manos, se le escapó una risa nerviosa.

–Nel-san tiene razón. Te acompaño.

–Yo también –dijo Sado.

Y así fueron los tres, caminando en completo silencio por las calles que estaban prácticamente desérticas y levemente alumbradas, hundido cada cual en sus propios pensamientos. Uryuu se sentía intranquilo desde que había visto a Nel y Pesche en lo de Kurosaki y todos parecían haber notado su reacción; Chad pensaba en lo que significaba ir a Hueco Mundo otra vez… no iba a ser como en la última, no iba a caer ante nadie, se haría más fuerte para pelear a la par de Ichigo y no ser un estorbo. Y en eso coincidía con Orihime, ella tampoco iba a ser un estorbo para nadie, era su oportunidad para demostrar que no era tan débil como todos creían y que podía defenderse sin que nadie tuviese que sacrificarse por ella. Para ambos (a diferencia de Ichigo) ir a Hueco Mundo significaba un desafío personal, necesitaban superarse y poner en práctica todo lo que habían aprendido con Xcution y con la experiencia tras haber protegido Karakura por casi dos años.

El edificio de Chad quedaba a dos cuadras doblando a la derecha, por lo que se despidió de Inoue e Ishida y le encomendó a éste que cuidara de la chica. Inoue sonrió enternecida por la actitud de su amigo y le dedicó unas muy buenas noches. Ishida solo asintió a las palabras del mexicano y luego de acomodarse los anteojos siguió caminando.

Orihime tuvo que trotar un poco para alcanzar la rápida zancada que llevaba el Quincy y tropezó al dar un mal paso por una vereda vieja y maltrecha. Afortunadamente no cayó al piso, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta unos brazos la estaban sosteniendo:

–¿Estás bien, Inoue-san?

–Sí, muchas gracias Ishida-kun. Soy una torpe, ¿verdad?

Él le sonrió como todo un enamorado: –Claro que no.

Nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer con sus manos las juntó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. ¿Era impresión suya o Ishida se veía lindo iluminado por las luces de la calle? Sólo pidió que él no se percatase del rubor que habían tomado sus mejillas.

Y nuevamente caminaron en silencio. Orihime quería a Sado-kun y a Ishida-kun; eran muy buenos amigos… pero hablaban tan poco. Si fuesen más parlanchines, pensó, seguro que estar con ellos seria divertidísimo y además no tendría que esforzarse en sacar un tema de conversación para romper el hielo, porque ellos mismos lo harían. Y podían comer pasteles con ella, y contar chistes y…

–Ishida-kun, ahora que lo pienso… no puedes ir a Hueco Mundo…

–Porque destruiría a los hollows, les borraría la existencia, sí –se apresuró a decir el Quincy.

–Pero entonces… yo estaba pensando… ¿por qué fuiste a Hueco Mundo la primera vez?

Ishida dejó de caminar y viró para ver de frente a Orihime, que había quedado tras él. La pregunta lo había tomando de sorpresa, definitivamente no se la esperaba, pero era tan obvia e inocente que no pudo evitar conmoverse y responder con satisfacción.

–Inoue-san… son dos cosas muy distintas. La primera vez fue _para rescatarte_, no se compara con lo que está pasando ahora.

–Pero entonces tuviste que matar…

–No maté a nadie… pero de ser necesario lo hubiese hecho –¿Es que aún no entendía? Él era un sirviente, que haría cualquier cosa por ella, su princesa–. Es más importante que hayas vuelto con vida que cualquier otra cosa.

Orihime presintió que lloraría en cualquier momento. Nunca había escuchado tales palabras de la boca de Ishida; eran muy sentimentales y la forma en que las había dicho hizo sentir a Orihime como si él intentase expresar todo eso desde el fondo de su corazón. Quizá se trataba de uno de esos momentos en que una se pone vulnerable y emocional por cualquier cosa, que cada tanto ocurrían; o quizá las palabras de su amigo realmente la habían conmovido. La forma en que él le sonreía, el leve tono de voz que había usado para expresarse, _"es más importante que hayas vuelto con vida que cualquier otra cosa". _Orihime sintió que había algo más detrás de eso… un sentimiento por parte de él: Ishida-kun la valoraba, no quería que muriera, _hubiese matado por ella. _Y ya que lo recordaba con claridad, era cierto, y no era la primera vez que sentía eso por parte de su amigo: en Soul Society también había arriesgado su vida por ella. Protegerla, rescatarla... era más o menos lo mismo, ambas cosas significaban actos heroicos y ambas cosas él había hecho por ella. Que tonta se sentía Orihime, ¿alguna vez le había dicho a Ishida-kun lo agradecida que estaba? No, ella sólo pensaba en Kurosaki Ichigo, como si fuese el único héroe, como si hubiese sido la única persona que aventuró en Hueco Mundo a salvarla. Que egoísta, injusta y desagradecida había sido con Ishida, Sado, Renji y Rukia al no agradecerles como era debido, al no usar un poco la empatía y ponerse en sus zapatos. Una lágrima comenzaba a caer sobre su mejilla izquierda a medida que Orihime se reprochaba a sí misma y se sentía culpable de su actitud.

Abrió sus ojos como enormes platos y contemplo a Ishida sin pestañear. Si se le secaban los ojos, sus lágrimas no iban a caer.

–I-Inoue-san, ¿estás llorando? –preguntó preocupado Ishida, notando la vidriosidad de los ojos de ella.

–No, no estoy llorando, ¿quién dice que estoy llorando? –se excusó soltando una risita nerviosa.

Aunque fuese de noche y los faroles de la calle no tuviesen la fuerza de un reflector, Uryuu pudo distinguir la pequeña lágrima que bajaba por el costado izquierdo de Inoue y sonrió por lo testadura que podía ser la chica. Si ella estaba mal, haría todo lo posible para que nadie se preocupase, y si alguien estaba en peligro ella sería la primera en entregarse para que nada malo sucediera. Inoue Orihime era pura bondad, la valentía y la generosidad de su corazón era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

–Ishida-kun, lo siento mucho.

Un par de brazos se enroscaron en el cuello del delgado chico de pelos negros. Ishida quedó sorprendido, al escuchar que Inoue le volvía de pedir perdón y le agradecía por todo. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Si se refería a lo de Hueco Mundo, no había nada que agradecer, ni mucho menos que disculparse.

Sus anteojos se habían desacomodado después de que Orihime se hubiese abalanzado sobre él. Ishida podía sentir los delgados brazos de la chica apoyados casi en sus hombros, su cabeza tímidamente rozando la suya y el cálido y dulce aroma a melocotón que emanaba de su larga cabellera naranja. El Quincy correspondió el abrazo, ajustando sus brazos sobre la cintura de ella y aprovechando el momento, quién sabe cuándo tendría la oportunidad de abrazarla y sentirla tan cerca de nuevo. Él sabía que ella moría por Kurosaki y que nunca sería correspondido pero al menos se alegró de su elección, estaba contento de haberse topado con Inoue y haber empezado a sentir algo por ella, al parecer ver lo perfecta y hermosa que era no era un lujo que todos podían valorar: él era uno de los afortunados de ver eso en ella, no como el idiota de Kurosaki, que aún así, la tenía a sus pies. El abrazo se estaba volviendo incómodo para ambos, Uryuu no quería soltarla en realidad, pero ante todo debía ser un caballero.

–Inoue-san, por favor no te disculpes. No hiciste nada malo.

–Pero Ishida-kun, soy tan mala. Nunca te agradecí que hayas ido por mí como corresponde.

¿Ella, mala? ¡Por favor! Ishida no entendía como la mente de Inoue maquinaba tales cosas, ¡si ella era el ser más puro sobre la tierra! Simplemente no existía maldad en ella.

–Claro que sí, pero igual no es importante. Cada vez que sonríes es como si estuvieses dando las gracias para mí y para todos, así que ni te preocupes con eso, nos has agradecido lo suficiente.

Orihime borró el rastro que la lágrima había dejado obre su mejilla y miró a los ojos a Ishida, nunca se había dado cuenta lo profundos que podían ser sus ojos azules. Él le sonrió tratando no mostrar todo el regocijo que en realidad sentía y ella también lo hizo pero de manera más tímida y con un poco de vergüenza. Ishida cruzó su brazo derecho delante de su torso y utilizó su mano como soporte a su brazo izquierdo y así con su dedo índice de la zurda se acomodó el marco de los lentes, volviendo a la posición estoica y arrogante que le gustaba tener y que a Orihime le parecía a veces tan graciosa.

–¿Seguimos caminando, Inoue-san? –preguntó el Quincy.

Ella asintió sonriendo sin entender realmente lo que significaba para Ishida Uryuu su sonrisa; para él, era uno de los más lindos regalos que ella podía darle, además de ese abrazo que habían compartido. Orihime aceleró sus pasos para alcanzar a su amigo y se tentó de extender su brazo, enlazar sus dedos con los de él y caminar tranquilamente a la par.

* * *

Alguna que otra review no me vendría mal, ¡por favor háganme saber si les gusto o no la historia! Me pone muy feliz leer sus opiniones :D


End file.
